


Hi Kiddo

by CJinn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJinn/pseuds/CJinn
Summary: In a timeframe almost shorter than a blink of an eye the Mandalorian lost his foundling to the Jedi. Even though it was his intention it all happened too fast and he really wished he could have sent the little one a few letters, just to explain or even better, had more time with him. So the letters began popping up in his head...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As in my other stories noe of the characters belong to me, nor does the galaxy far far away. They all belong to Disney/Lucasfilm and I just enjoy playing with them for a while. Thus no money come my way from this writing, but at least I don't have to pay any galactical fee for having fun.
> 
> Author's notes: During the fall of 2020 I was pulled into the adventures of the Mandalorian and his foundling Grogu as Disney+ came late to my country and season 1 and 2 of the show aired back-to-back.. I enjoyed the show more and more but I had never thought I would end up writing their fanfics. I was wrong. Already in November I got an idea for a sligthly AU version of their adventures and in January I was once again pulled into a "Dear Diary" challenge on TFN. That one resulted in a series of small unsent letters from Grogu to his Dad. As I wrote Mando became more and more persistent in my head and I realised he had a few unsaid things too. This collection of short notes are the ones from Mando to his adopted "son" and can be read as a standalone collection or in combination with Grogu's "Dear Daddy" letters. Updates will be at least twice a month, likely more. Crossposting to FFN and of course TFN will take place.

Hi there Kiddo,

Just _what_ happened right now? In one moment I had got you back from the post-Empirical thugs, or would have if those darktroopers hadn't blasted (or torn us) into smithereens and in the next moment this guy with a green lightsaber kills them all and is whisking you away in just a few moments. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I don't even know the guy's name. He never said. Or at least I didn't get it. Everything happened so quickly.

I know I swore to take you back to your kind, and I assume he's a Jedi since he had that lightsaber but… I just wanted some more time to say goodbye and prepare you for what was going to happen. Whatever that might have been.

Mando


	2. Letter 2

Hi Kid,

Guess I didn't finish in my last memo. And I guess I should say "I'm sorry" because I know this has to be very confusing for you. You were expecting to go home, right? Except…we don't really have a home anymore. Didn't…uh…wouldn't… Well, guess we're not 'we' anymore. After the darktroopers took you away the stormtroopers blew up Razor Crest quite thoroughly, so even if the Jedi hadn't come we would have had a problem. The only thing that was left from it was the metal ball you seemed to love so much. I picked it up and stowed it away and I guess I should have given it to you before you left. But then again - everything happened so quickly.

Oh, who cares anyway? You will get a lot of new friends and you will likely have more than enough to do to keep you occupied so you won't miss it at all. I hope.

Surely, you've lived more standard years than I have so you should be used to changes by now and there's really no reason why you should miss me after just a few months together.

I'm sure you will be fine. Right Kiddo? Just fine.

And so will I.

Mando


	3. Memo 3

Hi Kid,

This time I got more than I bargained for. I went out to get you back and came home with…a planet, of sorts. I just wanted to get that darksaber away from you and out of Moff Gideon's hands and now I seem to be stuck with it. Obviously there is a tradition saying that the one who has won the darksaber in combat is the rightful ruler of Mandalore. I've tried to offer it to Bo-Katan in any way possible that I can think of but the woman is incredible stubborn. She right out refuses to take it. So…guess that leaves me as the ruler of Mandalore for now.

It's ridicoulous. It's not even my home planet.

But what can I do? I promised to help her to the throne of Mandalore if she helped me find you, and I have to keep my promise. How could I ever look myself in the mirror and think of myself as a man of honour if I didn't?

I just have to figure out how to get rid of that kriffin' thing when the right time comes. But for now I'm stuck with it.

Suddenly life seems so easy back when it was only you and me, even though we had a bunch of imperials in our wake.

Hope you're doing well and that the Jedi got you safe and sound to your new home.

Maybe I can come and visit you when all this is done and over with?

Just…check in to see that everything is OK with you, little buddy.

That's probably a part of my duty as your protector.

Stay safe, Kid.

Mando


	4. Memo 4

Hi there Kid,

Life sucks right now. With Moff Gideon locked in we're on our way back again, that is…we're going to get rid of him somewhere before we get to Mandalore. Most likely we'll drop him at a rebel base or on Coruscant. I fear that conquering Mandalore will be tough enough without having him in tow.

I leave that to Bo-Katan and her crew. I'm not a politician, nor am I a chief warrior. I've always been working on my own, at least after I grew up and was allowed to leave the covert. I really hate this mess I have put myself in, but then again - I didn't really have a choice. Leaving you with those beasts was not an option.

So here I am, waiting for whatever is going to happen to…well…happen. The sooner I can help Bo-Katan to Mandalore's throne, the sooner I can get away from this and…do what? Guess I have to go back to being a bounty hunter again but somehow it doesn't seem so tempting right now.

I already have begun to wonder whether I did the right thing sending you away with the Jedi. I know the Armorer said I should bring you back to your kind, but you're just a child. Whatever he will teach you might have waited a few years. You should be allowed to be a child first, having fun and playing and…

Yeah, right. That's a life I could offer you? Nope.

You're better off without me kid.

Mando


	5. Memo 5

Hi again Kid,

Just wanted to say that we didn't get to wherever you are. Instead we dropped Moff Gideon off on Coruscant where he was met by a patrol of armed security personnel. Am I glad, yes. After what he did to you and probably others too he deserves no less than rotting in jail.

But, well, I had sort of hoped we would leave him wherever the Jedi who took you away should be. I know it was't very realistic to think that but, well, it would have good to see with my own eyes that you've settled in nicely. Not that I fear for you, of course. You belong with your own, but still… It would have been nice.

Oh well, we're off to Mandalore right now and I guess there are busy times ahead.

Be good kid, and do your best in whatever you do.

And don't lift anyone like you did with that mudhorn. You hear me?

Mando


End file.
